Ororo Munroe
Biography |-|Original= X-Man Storm and Cyclops came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue when Sabretooth attacked them. Later, when Rogue ran away from the school Storm and Cyclops searched a train station and fought the Brotherhood of Mutants. During the conflict on Liberty Island she apparently killed Toad while she and the rest of the X-Men saved Rogue and New York from being destroyed by Magneto. Storm was key in saving the human race when Charles Xavier was being manipulated to kill them telepathically, controlled by Jason Stryker. Nightcrawler teleported her into the Cerebro chamber and she summoned up a blizzard, freezing Jason in the process. Becoming Headmistress When Scott Summers felt unending grief after the death of Jean Grey, Xavier felt that he was too broken by the experience to continue after Xavier's eventual death and decided that it would be Ororo who would succeed him. On Alcatraz Island she fought Callisto and killed her using her electric shock. Storm subsequently took over as headmistress following the apparent death of Charles Xavier. |-|Revised= Powers and Abilities Ororo is a potential omega level mutant. Atmokinesis: Several times in the past, Storm has been described as a "sculptress". This is (arguably) the best way to describe her mutant mastery over weather, and certain forms of energy. When Storm uses her psionic powers, she sees the world as colorful, constantly changing energy patterns, rather than solid matter. These energy patterns can be "molded" to Storm's will to create a vast number of effects which mainly deal with weather manipulation. Storm is greatly in tune with nature and the elements. She can feel them, and likewise they react to her emotional state. She can manipulate weather patterns on a variety of scales, including the ability to summon large and violent thunderstorms and blizzards, as well as sleet and hail. Storm can also use the weather as a weapon. She can summon lightning bolts from the sky that can be used to blind, stun, or severely burn her opponents even to the point of death. She can also use this ability as a concussive force. *'Flight:' She has the ability to fly by gliding on wind currents. She can also move objects or other people with the wind or create a dome of air pressure to deflect attacks. Storm's power over air pressure has also been used to crush powerful objects such as skrull warships. She has even created pressure (on earth) higher than that found on Jupiter. Storm's powers grant her the ability to fly as high as the atmosphere can be stretched by using her mastery over wind. She can even carry other people with her. *'Energy Manipulation:' When using her powers, Storm becomes one with the energy patterns she manipulates. This gives her the ability to project weather effects through her body. For instance, she can generate lightning, intense cold, and intense heat, from her hands rather than from her actual atmosphere. Her power over thunder has been used to create deafening sounds for distracting her enemies. She can create powerful tornadoes, hurricanes, and various winds that are capable of moving a vast number of objects/people including levitating an entire building, and sending the Hulk soaring away from her and her teammates. Her ability over water and it's forms has been shown by her creating heavy rainfall, and instant floods that have even "washed" away savage land dinosaurs. Control over moisture and temperature allows Storm to freeze/flash freeze objects and people in the blink of an eye. Due to very good training from an early age, Storm can use her powers to set many weather patterns out of place to perform/create exotic feats/effects, and then set them back from where she got them from, putting weather patterns back to their natural state. Thus, she can disperse any Storm she generates as long as she uses her powers wisely, considering the fact that it's easy for her to create weather, but more challenging to disperse it, or, "clear it up". However, Storm may have more to her power arsenal than she shows, as she not only generated unnatural pressure on earth, but also manipulated (and intensified) plasma while in the earth's atmosphere. *'Weather Resistance:' She seems unaffected by the weather, including lightning and temperature. While in the past, Storm has been attacked with (and harmed) by lightning/electric blasts she hasn't created herself, and almost overheated due to trying to adjust to violent weather, it appears that the more experienced she gets, the less the weather seems to harm her, both indirectly, and directly. This is further shown by her being able to reverse/counter electrically based attacks. *'Earth-Link:' Storm's mutant powers has created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Her bond with the biospheres while in outer space somehow allowed her to reverse her transformation into a brood queen, summon the energy from stars and the ability and call upon a large amount of cosmic energy. She can disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather. Storm can cause a beam-like path from her hand or hands. Her control over the atmosphere is such that she can create certain effects over a specific area, while shielding smaller areas within the larger area from them for example she could create a rainstorm around herself but prevent rain water from touching her. Abilities Expert Combatant: She is an experienced and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Skilled Tactician: Storm has strong natural leadership skills and has lead teams of X-Men for years. She is a skilled strategist, tactician, and field commander. Weaknesses Emotional Influence: Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, Storm has in the past kept a tight rein on all extreme emotions. Parahernalia Transportation X-Jet Appearances X-Men *X-Men (film) *X2 *X-Men: The Last Stand *X-Men: First Class (younger self; cameo) *X-Men: Days of Future Past *X-Men: Apocalypse (younger self) *X-Men: Dark Phoenix (younger self) Wolverine *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (younger self; deleted scene) *The Wolverine (photograph) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Living Characters Category:Teachers Category:Adventurers Category:White Hair Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Killed by Sentinel